TeenTitans Stuck
by Lightningstar101
Summary: When a game the Titans were waiting for comes in, they do what we all do. Play it! But little did they know, that playing this game brought the end of the world. Now the Titans are on an amazing quest to win the game and build a new Universe! In the process of being rewritten.
1. Delivery!

Beastboy stepped outside and saw something on the ground. Curious, he walked over to see what it was. His jaw dropped with excitment, and he almost let out a happy yell. He turned into an eagle, picked up the items on the ground, and flew back to his room.

-greenMachine (GM) began pestering cyberneticMaster (CM) at 2:37-

GM: dude, the games came in today!

CM: It did? Do you have it?

GM: totally! im going to go to the commons and give everyone a copy so we can download them.

GM: i still cant beleive i talked raven into playing with us!

CM: I can't either. But we all have to remember how long it took for you to talk her into it.

GM: it was a month well spent, cant deny that.

CM: Yep, well, see you down in the Commons! Tell everyone else first, so they'll know to come!

CM: See ya, Beastboy!

-cyberneticMaster (CM) ceased pestering greenMachine (GM) at 2:45-

Beastboy couldn't believe the games came in so soon. Well, time to tell everyone else. But who to start with...

-greenMachine (GM) began pestering gemsPortal (GP) at 2:50-

GM: raven the games are in!

GM: raven?

GM: raven are you there?

GP: Yes.

GM: well, the games came in! meet up in the commons so i can give us all copies!

GP: Ok, whatever.

GP: See you there.

-gemsPortal (GP) ceased pestering greenMachine (GM) at 2:55-

Well, Raven's out of the way.

-greenMachine (GM) began pestering boyWonder (BW) at 2:57

GM: dude the games are in!

BW: Thats great!

BW: I heard Cyborg say something about it outside my room. Raven was with him.

GM: ya, i told them to go to the commons.

GM: i need everyone in the commons so i can give us all a copy!

GM: now i need to tell starfire.

BW: Its ok, Im already talking to her. I can tell her for you.

GM: ok, see ya there then!

\- greenMachine (GM) ceased pestering boyWonder (BW) at 3:10-

Now to go to the Commons!


	2. Warnings and Downloads

"Ok, so as we all know, SBURB BETA came in today! We all came here to get a copy! So, here they are." Beastboy announced as soon as everyone was in the Commons Room. He handed out a copy to everyone so they could download it.

"Booyah! I'm so gonna download this now!" Cyborg exclaimed and ran to his room.

"This is amazing! I shall enjoy this game with you guys!" Starfire yelled excitedly, and shot towards her room.

"Super." Raven said and walked down the hall.

"Yes!" Robin said and ran to his room.

"Hehe, this game will be great!" Beastboy cheered and went to his room.

Raven's POV

Raven went in her room and put the disk in the laptop Cyborg made for her. Then Pesterchum started flashing. Raven opened it up only to find that one of the trolls was trying to talk to her.

-grimAuxillatrix (GA) began trolling gemsPortal (GP) at 3:49-

GA: You Have Inquired The Game, Correct?

GP: Yes I have the game now.

GP: How did you know?

GA:...

GP: Wait, you're one of the trolls. I forgot you guys said you could see us in any time of our lives.

GA: Yes We Can.

GA: Right Now I See You Looking At Your Laptop Screen

GP: I don't get how thats supposed to work, but whatever.

GP: Just don't get creepy with it.

GA: I Dont Know Your Limits

GA: So How Im I To Know What You Consider Creepy?

GP: Can't you ask past or future me or something? You said you could do that.

GP: Or was that a lie.

GP: I don't know about you and your friends anymore.

GA: We Can In Fact Talk To Past, Present, And Future You.

GA: But Im Just Saying That Playing This Game Will Doom Your World.

GP: Meaning...?

GA: You Will Find Out Soon Enough

-grimAuxillatrax (GA) ceased trolling gemsPortal (GP) at 3:59-

Stuipid troll. A game can't doom a world. It's unlogical. But come to think of it, alot of things in your life are. Raven starts the download for SBURB.

Robins POV

Robin turns on his computer, and puts the disk in the disk player. You load up the download for SBURB and are just about to click download when Pesterchum flashes. Robin clicks on Pesterchum to find that one of the trolls are trying to talk to him.

-carcinoGeneticist (CG) began trolling boyWonder (BW) at 4:00-

CG: LET ME GUESS, THIS IS THE TIME YOU FUCK EVERYTHING UP BY PLAYING SOME SHITTY GAME.

BW: Oh. Its you again.

CG: OF COURSE ITS ME FUCKASS.

CG: IM JUST HERE TO TELL YOU THAT GAME WILL DISTROY THE GODDAMN PLANTED.

CG: THERE. MESSAGE DELIVERED. HAVE FUN SENDED METEORS TO BLOW UP YOUR PETTY UNIVERSE.

BW: Meteors? Now you guys are getting too extreme.

CG: EXTREME, BUT FUCKING TRUE.

CG: SO LIKE I SAID, HAVE FUN DISTROYING EVERYTHING YOU'VE COME TO GIVE HAVE A SHIT FOR, BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS ARE ABOUT TO DISTROY IT.

-carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased trolling boyWonder (BW) at 4:10-

Meteors? Trolls can be so dumb sometimes. Who would believe that? Robin clicks download and the download begins.

Starfire's POV

Starfire flys gracefully into her room and takes out her laptop. She puts the disk in. Then she sees Pesterchum flashing and opens up a pesterlog. It is one of the trolls.

-gallowsCalibrator (GC) began trolling feminimAlien (FA) at 4:16-

GC: H3LLO

GC: YOU 4ND Y0UR FR31NDS H4V3 TH3 G4M3 NOW R1GHT?

FA: Yes we have the game and will enjoy it! :D

GC: 1 D0NT S33 H0W 0N3 C4N 3NJ0Y S0M3TH1NG TH4T W1LL 3ND Y0UR W0RLD

GC: M0R3 L1K3 UN1V3RS3 :]

GC: H33 H33 H33 H33

GC: 1 GU3SS YOU C4N H4V3 4S MUCH FUN 4S YOU W4NT TO H4V3!

FA: Wait, end of the universe!?

FA: Oh, this is horrible!

FA: I do not wish to see this universe distroyed!

FA: Please tell me how to prevent this!

GC: PR3V3NT 1T?

GC: YOU C4N PR3V3NT 1T BY NOT PL4Y1NG TH1S G4M3! BUT 1TS TOO L4T3 TO STOP YOUR FR13NDS

GC: H3H3H3H3 H4H4H4H4

-gallowsCalibrator (GC) ceased trolling feminimAlien (FA) at 4:23-

Starfire looked at the screen doubtfully. As Starfire flew away from her laptop to think on wether the troll was telling the truth or not, Silkie wriggles onto the mouse and accidently clicks on download. SBURB begins downloading.

Cyborg's POV

Cyborg opens up the disk tray in his computer and puts SBURB in. It loads up a screen for Cyborg to download. Then a pesterlog pops up in front of his screen.

-cuttlefishCuller (CC) began trolling cyberneticMaster (CM) at 4:25-

CC: )(ey t)(ere!

CM: Hey.

CC: I )(eard you got t)(e game!

CM: Ya, we did.

CM: I keep forgeting you trolls can see us.

CC: I KNOW! IT'S SO -ECITING! 38D

CM: Umm.. it must be.

CC: I just want to warn you, t)(e game you're about to play will bring t)(e end of your universe.

CM: Ya, I doubt that.

CM: A game can't bring the end of a universe.

CC: But it can! It already )(appened to me and my friends.

CM: You guys have played this before?

CC: Yes, we )(ave. It distroys your Universe, and t)(at makes t)(e point of t)(e game.

CM: Ya, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thanks and bye.

CC: Wait!

-cybernecticMaster (CM) ceased pestering cuttlefishCuller (CC) 4:32-

Ya right. End of the Universe? Cyborg rolls his eye and continues the download.

Beastboy's POV

Beastboy ran into his always messy room and takes out his laptop. He sees that someone had been pestering him while he was gone.

-asenicCatnip (AC) began trolling greenMachine (GM) at 4:23-

AC: :33 *ac sn33ks up on gm and says hello!*

GM: oh hey! youre the roleplaying cat one arent you?

AC: :33 *ac nods yes*

GM: cool! so whats up?

AC: :33 I just wanted to tell you something about the game you guys got.

GM: you mean SBURB?

AC: :33 Ya, SBURB! Me and my friends got a game like that, only it was called SGRUB.

GM: SGRUB? weird name. anyway i need to download this so, bye. ill message you when im playing the game.

GM: sorry, but later

AC: :33 ok...

-greenMachine (GM) ceased pestering asenicCatnip (AC) at 4:27-

Beastboy felt a little bad for not staying to see what AC had to say, but oh well. He loaded up SBURB and clicked download.


	3. Server Players

Raven's POV

Once the game was done downloading, Raven started it up. She opened up a server and had Beastboy as her host player.

-greenMachine (GM) began pestering gemsPortal (GP) at 5:00-

GM: raven how do you work this game?

GP: I don't know, I don't play video games.

GP: You have more of an advantage than I do.

GM: darn, i cant figure this out

GM: wait, whats this do?

Raven then heard a thump and found that some of her rooms roof was cracked and had fallen through the floor. _'Good thing I'm on a bottom floor...'_ Raven thought.

GP: What the hell!

GM: sorry! i didnt know it would do that!

GM: ill try to fix it

GP: Don't worry about it. I'll fix it.

Raven then uses her powers to make the roof peices float back into place. It's going to be a long game with _him_ as her server player.

Beastboy's POV

Well, Beastboy just did that. Man, her room looks more creepier than last time. Well, things could be worse. Lets hope he doesn't screw things up even more by doing... who knows what. Beastboy opens a menu that lets him place items at the cost of something called grist. _'Must be the game money!'_ Beastboy concludes. He prepares to place one of the neat new items (that he was too lazy to look at the name of,) but finds that there is no space to put it in. Hopefully Raven wouldn't mind if you just made some room...

GM: im going to make room

GP: For what?

GM: one of the object thingys on here

GM: i dont know what it does, or how big it is, but im still making room for it.

GP: Fine. Whatever. Don't break anything.

GP: Else.

GM: dude! that was a mistake! one i dont plan to make again.

Beastboy then places one of the "object thingys" in Raven's room after making space.

GP: Woah.

GP: Are you sure this is helpful?

GM: i donno.

GM: it was in the menu so i guess it is?

GP: Shouldn't there be some sort of play-through for this game?

GM: i looked for one but there arent any

GP: Huh.

GP: From what I know most games have one.

GP: At least you and Cyborg say that.

GM: ya i know. i guess we were the first people to get the game?

GM: i mean, its still beta

GM: so i dont think people are interested yet

GP: Fair enough.

GP: Wait.

GM: what?

GP: My laptop's saying that I'm connecting to someone.

Robin's POV

SBURB had finished downloading and installing so Robin started up the game. He couldn't tell who his server player was. Wait, Pesterchum is flashing.

-feminimAlien (FA) began pestering boyWonder (BW) at 5:02-

FA: I can see you!

BW: You can?

FA: Yes! You are in your room looking at your computer!

FA: The game says I am your server player!

BW: Huh. Guess that solves the mystery of who my server player is.

FA: Indeed it does!

FA: Ooh, I can make a wall!

Robin then sees a wall be made right in front of him, with no decoration or color of any sort on it. A plain wall for a house under construction? Seems so.

BW: How did you do that?

FA: I simply used the build tool!

FA: Human games are so fun!

BW: I don't think games are supposed to do that, Star.

FA: They don't?

BW: Not any that I've heard of.

BW: Wait.

FA: Yes?

BW: My computer's saying that I'm connecting to someone.

Cyborg's POV

Cyborg's copy of SBURB has finished downloading, and he sees Beastboy on his screen. The game claims that he is Beastboys server player.

-boyWonder (BW) began pestering cyberneticMaster (CM) at 5:09-

BW: Cyborg, I can see you on my screen.

BW: The game says I'm your server player.

CM: Huh, my game says I'm BB's server player.

CM: I should tell him.

CM: Hold on.

-cyberneticMaster (CM) began pestering greenMachine (GM) at 5:11-

CM: Beastboy?

GM: ya?

CM: My game says I'm your server player.

GM: cool! server players can mess with their co players surroundings!

GM: speaking from experience...

CM: What did you do?

CM: Who's you co player?

GM: my co players raven.

GM: and i made part of her roof break through her floor...

CM: !

GM: it wasnt my fault!

GM: i didnt know it would do that!

CM: How did Raven take that?

GM: i think she hates me right now

CM: Wouldn't blame her.

GM: ya... i wouldnt either

CM: Hold on. Robin's bothering me again.

Starfire's POV

Starfire was levitated aboive her bed with her laptop on her lap. She saw Pesterchum flashing and knew someone was trying to talk to her.

-gemsPortal (GP) began pestering feminimAlien (FA) at 5:15-

GP: Starfire.

FA: Yes Raven?

GP: The game says I'm your server player.

FA: Yay! You are my server player!

FA: Tell me, who is yours?

GP: Beastboy.

FA: And how is that working for you?

GP: He already distroyed my roof and placed something in my room.

FA: :O

GP: I fixed the roof.

FA: :)

GP: Hold on, Beastboy's bothering me again.

FA: Ok friend Raven!

Starfire then decides to continue talking with Robin.

FA: Have you figuered out who your computer was trying to connect to?

BW: Ya, it was Cyborg. I'm his server player.

FA: Yay! I have figuered out that friend Raven is my server player!

BW: She's yours, huh?

BW: Does everyone get a server player?

FA: I would not know, I do not play many human games!

FA: Except the ones Cyborg and Beastboy on the occasion let me play with them!

BW: I know you don't play that many games,

BW: But is it just me, or does something about this game seem off to you?

FA: Not at all!

FA: Well, something seems wrong, but I hear this is called a 'glitch'!

BW: No, I don't think there's a glitch in this game.

BW: I just feel...

BW: Uneasy about something in it.

FA: Please do the 'explaining'.

BW: I don't know how to explain it.

BW: I'm just considering what the troll I was talking to said.

FA: Oh! You mean the ones that randomly talk to us?

BW: Ya, them.

BW: The one that talked to me, CG, said something about our universe getting distroyed.

BW: He seemed serious about it. So now I'm wondering if he's telling the truth or not.

FA: One of the other trolls told me this same thing!

BW: They did?

FA: Yes! The gallowsCalibrator one!

BW: I've never heard of GC before.

FA: And I have never heard of this CG one either!

FA: Maybe each troll limits themselves to one person? I have heard Raven speak of a GA one before.

BW: Hmm. Maybe.

Raven's POV

GP: What is this thing?

GM: i put the mouse over it, and its called a cruxtruder.

GM: whats it doing?

GP: I wouldn't know!

A glowing ball then comes out of the Cruxtruder, and does nothing but float in the air.

GP: What is it?

GM: i dont know!

GP: Can't you check?

GM: no! it wont let me!

GP: It seems harmless, whatever it is.

GP: I'll just leave it alone.

GM: should we call it something?

GP: What's the point? It's not going to do anything!

GM: i donno. id be a little less scared of it if i at least knew what it was called.

GP: Call it whatever you want, but I'm not calling it anything.

GM: ok!

Cyborg's POV

CM: Ok I'm just letting you know, I'm gonna make space for something called a Cruxtruder.

GM: really? i already placed something like that in ravens room.

CM: What does it do?

GM: make some weird glowing ball that does nothing but float in the air.

GM: the ball is purple, btw

CM: I guess I'll get to see it for myself.

Cyborg then places a Cruxtruder in Beastboys room after five minutes, due to his messy, messy room that had little to no space in it.

GM: dude! this thing is even more awesome up close!

CM: It's doing something.

A ball, looking exacly alike to Raven's, floats out and floats in the middle of the room. Well, they're almost alike. Beastboy's was green.

CM: It's not purple?

GM: i guess not.

CM: Weird. Maybe it's a different color for each person.

GM: lets just go with that for now. we dont know for sure.

**Ok, third chapter. I am aware these are becoming nothing but pesterlogs, but that will change soon. I'm also getting paranoid of OOC, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know of any OOC you might find. Any corrections will be excepted. I would also like everyone to know that I did do every troll's typing quirk correctly, but fanfiction isn't showing it (GC's emoticon for example). Anyway, tell me what you all think so far!**


	4. Message to Readers

_**A/N: I'm going to rewrite this story. I found too many errors in it for my errors would include typos and characterization. Plus, I kinda messed up on my own plot line by moving it along way too slowly in certain areas, and too fast in others.**_

_**Sorry about the inconvenience.**_


End file.
